You Let Me Fly
by xxcabalinaxx
Summary: The war has ended, Voldemort is dead, and Harry has won. A summer at Tabby Manor, an unknown spy, and a group of horses may change their lives forever. slash and maybe future mpreg.
1. Prologue

Seventeen-year-old Draco Malfoy walked up the stone path leading to his home. He smiled as he heard his mum humming softly in the kitchen. Well, he wasn't really her son by blood and she wasn't his mum by blood, but he loved her like his mum anyway. In fact, both of his blood parents were dead. Sure he missed them, but he had gotten over their deaths long ago and had moved on. Draco opened the back door softly and kicked off his muddy boots. Closing the door he called, "Mum! I'm back."

"In the kitchen!" was the reply he heard. Smiling, the young Slytherin walked through the game room into the large, spacious, homey kitchen. He hopped up on the counter next to where his mum was cutting up vegetables. He nicked a piece of carrot off the cutting board and munched on it. "So, what's for dinner?"

Minerva McGonagall looked over at her adopted son quickly before going back to her chopping. "Stir fry."

Draco grinned. "Yum." He took another piece of carrot.

"You know," Minerva started, "if you continue to take the food there won't be any left for dinner." She shot a wry smile at the young boy. "Anyway, how was your ride?"

Draco grinned. "It was good. I took out Leo. Bloody hell, felt like we were flying! I took him down by the creek. It was so friggin awesome!." Draco's face was pink from exertion and excitement as he told his mum of his ride on the large gray stallion.

Minerva smiled and nodded. "Just try to be careful, ok?And you shouldn't take the big jumps when you're alone. You could get hurt. And watch your language.

"I know, I know. But when we came out of the woods I couldn't resist." Draco protested.

The transfiguration professor humphed and said nothing.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the floo burst into neon green flames and out walked Albus Dumbledore. "Hey Pop."

Albus gently kissed his wife on the cheek before looking at Draco. Taking in the boy's flushed face and bright smile he asked. "Did you have fun riding this morning?"

Draco nodded eagerly. "Yeah. I took out Leo this morning. It was awesome. I took him in the woods through the creek. Let's just say Leo likes the creek." Draco said with a grin.

Albus laughed and patted Draco on the shoulder. "I'm glad you had a good time. Just be careful. Oh wait, what am I saying. You're always careful; you never do anything reckless and stupid. Oh no, not our Draco." He said teasingly.

Draco pouted. "No fair. It's not my fault that our horses are nuts and like to jump big. And It's not my fault they always jump big when I'm just a mere passenger on their back, now is it?"

Minerva laughed. "Of course not dear. Now go wash up. We'll be expecting company soon."

Draco went to hop off the counter, but stopped when he heard they were having company. It was only June 1. School had just ended the day before. Who could be coming over now? "Who and for how long?"

Albus decided to answer this question, instead of his wife. "Well, now that the war is over, many places have been destroyed, Grimmauld Place and the Burrow for example. And they will be staying for the whole summer, until school starts in September."

Draco's silver eyes widened and his heart quickened a bit. "Please don't say who I think your going to say."

Albus nodded. "Yes, the Weasleys, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin will be staying here at Tabby Manor." Draco began to protest but Albus continued to speak. "You will behave and act civilly and not cause any trouble. Understood?"

Draco grumbled a bit but nodded. "Yes, Sir. All the Weasleys?"

Minerva nodded. "Almost all of them. Of course thee will be Molly and Arthur. Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny. Charlie and Bill will be stopping by occasionally to visit but they won't be staying the whole time. Then Hermione and Harry will be staying all summer."

"And Lupin and Black?"

"Sirius and Remus will be living here full time as well." Albus said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Whatever. Who's sleeping where and when are they coming?" Draco asked, grabbing another piece of carrot. Minerva promptly whacked his hand lightly. Draco grumbled a bit again, but smiled.

"Well, since they are arriving in an hour we had better decide."

"An hour! Why so soon?"

"Really Draco, think about it. Their homes were destroyed during the war. They have no home. They've been staying at Hogwarts and they stayed at the Leaky Cauldron last night and are coming today."

Draco groaned. "Fine. So, once again I ask. Who goes where?"

"Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione will be separated into pairs and share one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Then Molly and Arthur and Remus will have their own rooms as well. "Minerva replied.

Albus interrupted the conversation that his wife and son were having. "Well, I'll be off to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron. Then we'll be taking a port key here." Kissing Minerva on the cheek again and patting Draco on the shoulder he walked out to the front of the manor so he could apparate away.

Draco nodded and was about to hop off the counter when another thought came to him. "What about Black?"

"Oh, he'll be in your room."

"What! Why?"

Minerva put down the knife she was using and looked at Draco pointedly. "Draco, think for a minute. All the bedrooms on the second floor will be full. And on the third floor there is only the library, your room, and my and Papa's room..."

"Why can't he stay in the same room as Lupin?"

"Severus is going to be staying here as well. Your father forgot to mention that fact."

"Oh. So Sev is staying with Remus."

"Yes."

"Oh." He was silent for a minute. "I knew they were shagging!"

"Draco!" Minerva pretended to be scolding but the smile on her face made her fail miserably.

"C'mon Mum. You were waiting for it too. It was so bloody obvious."

Minerva nodded and smiled and put the cut vegetables into the refrigerator. "I know. Now go clean up. They should be arriving soon."

Draco pushed himself off the counter and ran out off the kitchen and up the two flights of stairs to his room to change and freshen up, secretly counting down the minutes till their guests would be arriving.


	2. Arrival

Draco ran the comb through his silky blonde hair before gabbing a hair band and pulling his shoulder length hair into a ponytail. With a final look at his appearance Draco nodded approvingly. He was dressed in a pair of worn jeans that had faded from being washed so many times and a light gray wife beater. As the Slytherin walked out of his bedroom he grabbed his rings off the nightstand, slipping them on as he went down the stairs.

Sirius Black leaned against the doorframe in the family room as they rest of his traveling party came through the fireplace with their respective luggage. He watched as Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George all sat on the various chairs and sofas in the room waiting for Mr. And Mrs. Weasley to come through the floo with their respective pieces of luggage. The trunks that belonged to the students and Sirius were piled at the bottom of the stairs waiting to be brought to their rooms.

A few minutes later Minerva walked into the room through a doorway that led to the kitchen. Spotting Sirius she smiled and walked over to him, being careful to dodge all the various items scattered on the floor. "So, how was your stay at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Sirius just gave her a look. "I had to share with Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. Molly and Arthur had their own room. Ginny and Hermione shared one. And Remus had his own; something about someone coming to see him about something." He gave Minerva another look making her smile. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

The fireplace flashed green and Molly and Arthur stepped out of the fireplace, brushing soot form their clothes. Arthur smiled cheerfully at everyone and Molly went to scold Ron for putting his feet on the furniture while he was a guest.

"Ow! Who put all this crap at the bottom of the stairs?"

Everyone turned to watch as Draco Malfoy stumbled over the mass of trunks while trying to avoid hitting the knee that he had just smashed into a trunk. This also happened to be the knee he had fallen on when one of the horses bucked him off the day before. It was a bit swollen and horribly bruised, but he wasn't going to tell his mum about it. She'd flip.

Ron was the first one to react. "What's the ferret doing here?" He stood and had his wand fixed on the blonde as he awkwardly stood next to Minerva. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon Ron. You know he's not that bad. He did help us defeat Voldemort. Will you just grow up?"

"Just because he helped us in the war 'Mione, doesn't mean he's not a ferret. You do remember all the shit he put us through at Hogwarts, right?"

"Ronald, watch your tongue!" came from Molly who was standing next to Arthur. Arthur meanwhile was mentally checking to make sure they had their entire luggage. Sirius was smiling slightly, eager to see how the scene would play out. Secretly he was glad the Malfoy heir was going to be staying at Tabby Manor as well.

Harry put his two cents in. "Of course we do Ron. But you gotta admit. He helped us a lot and we wouldn't have won without him." The boy-who-lived-twice shot a smile toward Draco. He and the blonde had put aside their difference and had become friends, sort of.

Minerva decided it was time to direct everyone to his or her rooms. "Alright, how about we get everyone settled in their rooms and give everyone a chance to explore a bit and take a took around. Then we can have dinner later on. Sound good to everyone?"

Everyone nodded and Ron whispered something to Harry as the dark haired boy stood up. Harry laughed and shoved Ron's shoulder. Minerva pulled out her wand and with a swish had all of the trunks levitated and floating up the stairs to their respective rooms.

She murmured something to Draco, who groaned silently and gave her a look of distaste. At her stern look he grimaced silently, but nodded anyway. "Ok, this way and I'll show you your rooms." The blonde's voice showed the room's occupants just how pleased he was to be showing them the way.

He turned and began to walk up the stairs, not bothering to see if anyone was following. He paused to pick up a skinny black cat that was perched on the railing. He let the cat rest on his shoulders and resumed walking up the stairs. Everyone followed.

Draco stopped in the first hallway they came to. "So, Weasel and Pothead are together; Double Trouble in another, and the girls are in the other. You guys can decide who gets which room." He said gesturing to three rooms in the hall. "Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, you're in the suite at the end of the hall. Professor you're in the room next to theirs."

Harry asked, "What about Sirius?"

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he head a crash from one of the rooms. He quickly strode over to the room and opened the door. "Jet, Gator, get out!"

There was another crash and a growl before two brown blurs bounded out of the room. "Sorry 'bout them. That tends to be their usual hang out in the house." Draco reached up to pet the black cat's head as she purred into his neck.

"Umm, what were they?" George asked.

"They would be Jet and Gator, our two black and tan coonhounds. Louder than hell but we love 'em anyway. They are the twin terrors of Tabby manor. And to answer your question Potter, Black will be staying in my room with me." Draco smirked as he heard a crash and a loud bawl coming from one of the dogs. His smiled widened when he heard his mum yell. "Not in here! Outside, both of you, out!"

Fred and George shared a wicked grin. "We'll take this room." They said together. "The twin terrors are welcome anytime. And by the way, nice nickname for us Ferret." They walked in the room and shut the door behind them; no doubt planning something wicked.

Draco shook his head and murmured, "We're in deep shit now."

Everyone else laughed.

Harry and Ron turned to go into their room as the girls and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went to their respective rooms. "Sorry Sirius. Good luck with the ferret." Harry sent a sympathetic look toward his godfather, but the teasing look in his eye showed that he felt no remorse.

Sirius chuckled and swatted at Harry's head. "Thanks for the support Har. I'll see you later. I, personally, can not wait to unpack and shower."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Alright. See you later." He tuned and walked into his and Ron's room, closing the door behind him.

"So, I guess it's just you and me then." Sirius looked up at the blonde and smiled wickedly. Sauntering forward, the tall Gryffindor slipped his hands around the lithe Slytherin's waist. Smiling shyly Draco put his arms around Sirius's neck.

"I guess it is." Sirius breathed before lowering his lips to Draco's.


End file.
